Metroid Adventures Book 1
by Metroids ate my Brain
Summary: A novelization of the original Metroid game. Some things have been changed around to provide a better story flow. Finally Complete-Book 2 now here.
1. Introduction

The year is 2088 C.C. The galaxy is engulfed in a bitter and bloody war. The United Galaxy Nations signed a treaty that would form an alliance to fight crime throughout the galaxy. They constructed a 90 billion dollar space station that would serve as the headquarters to the Galactic Federation. They were an organization with a single goal-stopping the spread of galactic crime. Equipped with the best weapons and technology at their disposal, they fought many battles against the warring, technologically advanced Space Pirate Armada. Led by the council of High Command, the pirates were dedicated to conquering the entire known universe.

The conflict took a turn for the worse after a time. The pirates had discovered on a distant planet a life form capable of giving them the power to win the war. This creature, which mysteriously sucked the life-energy out of its victims, was known as Metroid. The federation realized they had to stop the pirates' from using this creature at any cost. They discovered their main base of Metroid experimentation-A distant planet called Zebes. They federation knew they only had one shot to stop the pirates, so they sent in their best bounty hunter to do the job. She had a 100% success rate, and, above all else, knew the layout of the planet better than any other hunter they had.

Samus Aran.


	2. The trip to Brinstar

The spaceship flew through the skies with ease, being piloted by the best of them. Inside, the pilot, Samus Aran, was using the onboard computer to determine the time of landing. A message flashed onscreen, and a voice, rather dulcet and mechanical, repeated what was onscreen.

"Samus, I believe we will be landing on the surface of Zebes in approximately 5 minutes."

"Thank you, computer." She lay back in her chair, and pondered. "Zebes… It's been awhile. Haven't been here since I was a child. It's such a shame the Pirates took over. I guess that's' why they called me in."

Her ship landed, the hatch opened, and she jumped out.

"Ah, Crateria. It feels good to be back here."

She turned right, shot the door open, and entered the caverns of Zebes.

the caverns were just as dark and lifeless as she had remembered. After wandering the caverns for a few minutes to regain her bearings, she came upon the elevator to Brinstar. She took it, leading her down even deeper into the cavernous planet. At the end of the shaft were the caverns of Brinstar, an area that interchanged between jungle and rocky scenery. It was a beautiful sight. After wandering the caverns for awhile, she spied something. She had never seen anything like it before-It was spherical in shape, with a pulsating, yellowed glow emanating from it. She activated her scan visor mode. The HUD screen pulled up a display. Like with the ship, a voice accompanied the display.

"That would be the Morphing ball, Samus. It allows your suit to contract, and get into smaller spaces than your size would normally allow."

"Are there any more items like this around here, computer?"

"Well, Samus, I would assume that, since you were raised here by the Chozo, you should know where they hid this stuff."

"The chozo never told me about these upgrades, other than the fact that they existed. I never knew where to find them. So, are you going to pull up the information, or not?"

"Affirmative, Samus. My scans indicate that several other Chozo-made items exist in Brinstar."

"Can you show me the locations?"

"Affirmative, Samus." The HUD pulled up a 3-D map of Brinstar, with the locations of the other items marked in red. "These are the locations of all Chozo-made items in Brinstar."

"Which one is closest to us?"

"That would be the missiles, Samus." The HUD zoomed in on the location of the missiles. "Shall I pull a smallscreen view of the other items for your reference?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Samus touched the morph ball, and it… well, it wasn't really there at all. What Samus saw was just a data-created hologram, so when she went to touch it, the data dispersed, and was adsorbed into her suit.

"Go on, Samus, try it out."

"Very well, computer. Morph ball function, on."

As soon as she said that, the suit contracted, and it existed as a ball, roughly 1/3rd the size of her suit.

"Morph ball function, off."

And like that, the morph ball deactivated, and Samus was back.

Samus wandered along the hallway of Brinstar for awhile, when she came upon a most stunning predicament-The hallway ended abruptly. Samus pulled up her HUD

"Computer, what happened? I don't remember t his being like this before."

"Perhaps there was a cave-in, Samus. My scanners indicate you are right near the missiles. Perhaps if you entered morph ball form and searched around that way, you would find something."

She activated her morph ball function, rolled around, and, to her surprise, rolled right into a small antechamber containing the missiles. She unfurled herself, and pulled up the HUD.

"So I see you took my advice, Samus. That would be the missile expansion, thought, you already knew that. They are activated by pulling the shift control stick inside your arm cannon down, and charging. It uses up a unit of energy stored in your suit's energy bunkers. Don't worry about running out, though. You suit recharges those bunkers automatically."

"I think I know how my own suit's energy bunkers work, computer."

"I was only reminding you, Samus. The missiles are concussive, and possess a limited homing function. I think you'll really enjoy using them."

"Very well. What can you tell me about this room? Do your scans reveal anything?"

"Affirmative, Samus. The wall appears to be made of tarrite, a brittle material vulnerable to concussive blasts."

"Then I'll just have to clear a way out for myself, won't I?"

She coked her arm cannon, pulled down on the control stick, charged up a missile, and fired. It blasted a hole right through the wall, revealing another hallway. In the hallway were two sleeping space pirates. Samus quickly shot the head off of one of them. The resulting explosion woke the other one up.

"Holy shit! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"He was in my way."

"Did the Federation send you?"

"Yes. Bounty Hunter 1st class, Samus Aran. Known to you wretched creatures as "The Hunter."

"The Hunter… oh shit…"

Samus grabbed the pirate by the throat.

"Who's in charge here?"

"I ain't speaking."

"Then I guess I'll just have to blow your head up, too. However, if you speak, you run the chance of getting out of this alive."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. Lord Kraid's in charge here, I suppose."

"Kraid?"

"Yea, that's what I thought too. I don't know what Lord Ridley sees in that oaf, but he must see something if he's letting him be in charge of something as important as this base."

"Wait, Ridley's here?"

"No. Lord Ridley's away. That's why he left Kraid in charge."

"Where can I find this "Kraid"?"

"Lord Kraid is in Lower Brinstar, but you'll never find the elevator."

"That's why you're taking me to it."

"Alright, follow me."

So the pirate led Samus (though only by fear of death. Funny what it does to people, isn't it) to the elevator shaft room. It took awhile, but the pirate knew his way around the tunnels of Zebes just as well as she used to, so it only took a short while. They finally reached the elevator shaft room, 'and guarding the door to it was an enormous statue of a beast's head.

"Alright. Here it is-The elevator to Lower Brinstar. Lord Kraid is somewhere inside. I held up my end of the bargain, now let me go."

Samus looked at him, and, with an almost happy tone, replied.

"Sorry, I don't make deals with scum. Goodbye."

With that she shot his head off, and kicked his corpse as it fell to the ground. She stepped onto the elevator portal, and set the controls to down. She was going to Lower Brinstar.


	3. Kraid's lair

The elevator coasted to a smooth stop, and Samus got off. She was disgusted with what she saw. Greenish-grey and reddish bricks lined the large walls and ceiling, with large cracks where lichens and mosses grew out of. This was Kraid's lair, and it was repulsive. She had a hard time figuring out what kind of creature Kraid could be to live in a place like this. After standing around in the repulsive little hallway for what felt like an eternity, she decided to get some help navigating the place. She pulled up her HUD.

"Samus, I have hacked the pirate mainframe for this locale and have been able to download the map for you." The screen pulled out another 3-D map, this time, rather simple. It consisted of the elevator room, a hallway, an auxiliary shaft connecting to a pair of maintenance rooms, another hallway at the bottom of the shaft, and a rather large central control room. Samus theorized that this was where Kraid would be. "I have also logged a rather large bio-reading coming from the control room. Perhaps you should check it out."

"That's what I was planning to do."

She set off, down the rather long hallway, and soon came to the auxiliary shaft. There was a rather long drop down, so jumping was out of the question. She espied an elevator, but it appeared to be offline. She scanned it.

"The elevator's control panel seems to run on a piratean DNA key. In other words, you can't use it without a pirate controlling it."

"Or if I find some other way."

"Well, I suppose you could… Wait, Samus, what are you thinking?"

"You'll see. Scan the area for any piratean bio-readings."

"As you wish, Samus."

The computer scanned the map data it had pulled, and found a lone bio-reading in the maintenance room just to her left. She opened the door, and there was her lone pirate, her ticket down.

"Oh, shit… It's the hunter!"

"That's right. Now, activate the elevator, or you die. Either way, I'm still getting down."

"Fine, I'll do it."

The pirate followed Samus onto the elevator, and activated it. She took careful note of the way he had set his hand down on the keypad to activate it, and what buttons he had pressed.

"Samus, what are you thinking of?"

Computer, you'll see in a moment."

"So, who are you talking to in there, or are you just talking to yourself? It's cool if you are, though. I talk to myself all the time… It's ever so lonely down here."

"This will be a no-talking ride, or I'll blow your head off."

They reached the end of the elevator shaft, and stepped off. Samus then proceeded to, as she was planning to do all along, blow the head off of the pirate.

"Samus, I notice you like to kill pirates at any chance you get. I've always wondered, why is that?"

"They killed my parents…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but you should know, anger only begets more anger."

"I'm aware of that, but this is how I do things."

She wandered along the final hallway, and came upon Kraid's room. She opened the door, and was greeted by the most repulsive creature she ever saw.

Kraid was a disgustingly obese reptile, roughly the same greenish-grey color as the blocks lining his lair. At first she wondered how he managed to get down into the room, until she saw that he was standing on a gigantic elevator platform. She couldn't imagine any elevator strong enough to hold such a gargantuan creature, though.

"Me Kraid never see you before. Why are that?"

"You don't know me, that's why."

"Me no like you. Me squish you now."

Samus jumped out of the way of Kraid's incoming fist, up onto his stomach, and ran up to his head. She then proceeded to shoot out his middle eye. The screams he let out were louder than anything she had ever heard.

"Now, tell me everything you know about this base, your operations, and anything else you might think are important."

Me Kraid no talk to you. Ridley am said no talk to strangers."

"You know, I can just keep shooting parts of you off till you agree to talk, if you'd rather do it that way."

"Fine. Me Kraid am tell you. Ridley are in charge here, but Ridley are left for now. He be back soon, though."

"I see. And where is Ridley?"

"Ridley are normally somewhere in Norfair. Kraid no know where, though."

"Norfair, eh? Very well, you've served your purpose."

With that she crawled around to the back of his neck and proceeded to unload a volley of missiles into it, until it finally gave out and fell off. She then slid down his back, and left as his corpse toppled over. Then, proceeding back to the auxiliary shaft, she grabbed the pirate's corpse and used his hand to activate the elevator. As she got to the top, she threw his corpse down to the bottom level, waiting to hear the satisfying "thud" of it hitting the ground before leaving. She then got on the elevator back up to Brinstar, and prepared for her trip into Norfair.


	4. Important business

On his spaceship orbiting Tri, the Piratean home world, Imperial Marshall Ridley was sitting in the control room. He had just gotten out of a very stressful meeting with the Board of High Command. They had wanted him to supervise a small operation in the Tambith cluster. He didn't want to, saying he had more important things to do. At the moment, he was watching a viewscreen that was hooked up to Kraid's chamber on Zebes. As he watched Kraid's death, he raised his left hand in salute.

"**Farewell, comrade Kraid**."

Just then, a pirate trooper walked in. He saluted Ridley. The right collar patch of his all black dress uniform held an ID badge emblazoned with the number "1210". He was Field Marshall 1210, commander of the Piratean security forces, and Ridley's second in command.

"**Trooper, wish Kraid farewell**."

The pirate repeated the gesture Ridley had made.

"**Farewell, Brigadier General Kraid**."

"**We are turning this ship around. We shall head back to Zebes**."

"**But, sir, what if you die. I mean, look at her. If she can take down Kraid, then**…"

"**Kraid is a weakling compared to me. I will finish her**."

Trooper was taken aback by his superior's decision. "**But if you die, sir**…"

"**It matters not. Do as I say**!"

"**As you command, my lord**."

With that, Trooper 1210 had the ship turned around, and Ridley headed back to Zebes.

Meanwhile, back on Zebes, Samus had taken the elevator down to Norfair. It was rocky, with small pools of lava on the floor. She stepped carefully, so as to avoid falling in.

"Computer, run a scan on the area. I want a 3-D map, location of chozo items, elevator shafts, the works."

"Yes, Samus. I'll do my best." The computer pulled up a comprehensive scan map, with all of the specs she had asked for. She noted two blips, one, located in a shaft parallel to her current position, the other, in a small corridor, just above the other one.

"Computer, what are those blips?"

"The one parallel to us is the high-jump boot, and the one above it is the ice beam."

"I see an elevator shaft much lower down, could that be where Ridley is?"

:More than likely, Samus. But as it is lower down, the heat and pressure would be too much for your suit as is. However, while in Brinstar, I noticed a heat-and-pressure protection module attachment. If you collected it, it might give you enough resistance to allow you to go further down."

"Very good, computer. Switch to autistic mode, but keep the maps up."

"As you command, Samus."

Samus quickly collected the items that her computer had marked for her, and proceeded back up to Brinstar. Once there, she pulled up her computer again.

"Computer, locate the protection module you were talking about."

"As you command, Samus."

It pulled up a map of Brinstar, and showed the location of the suit module. Samus went after it, eager to get her upgrade, which would allow her to face Ridley. She reached it in no time. In fact, it was rather uneventful. The worst part of it was freezing a ripper to make a ledge, so that she could get to the door the item was in. She entered the room, and there it was. Held in the palms of the largest chozo statue she had ever seen, was her suit upgrade.

"Computer, do a scan on that item, immediately."

"As you command, Samus." It took a few seconds to scan. "That is the Varia upgrade module. It will shield you from intense heat and pressure, up to 4,000 kilojoules."

"4,000 Kj, really? That's incredible!" She collected the item, and her suit glowed bright gold. When the glow subsided, she saw that her suit was no longer yellow-gold. Now it was bronze-orange. "This is incredible. Computer, run a diagnostic scan of my suit's systems. I want to see what this baby's capable of!"

"Right away, Samus. The Varia module Type 1 is currently online and functioning at 100% efficiency."

"Type 1? You mean there are other varia modules?"

"Somewhat. The Type 1 module can be lost if the suit's efficiency drops to 35% or less. The Type 2, however, is a permanent upgrade."

"well, now that I have the varia suit, I think it's time to pay Ridley a little visit."


	5. Ridley's Domain

Samus made her way down through Brinstar, and down through Norfair, until she came to the point that she had previously been unable to go. However, she now had her Varia suit protecting her from the heat and pressure of the lower levels. So she went down even further, until she reached the elevator room that the computer had indicated was where Ridley's lair would be. Upon entering said room, she was confronted with a huge bust of Ridley carved out of the wall. Underneath this bust was the elevator. She stepped on it, and it took her down to Zebes' core. The hiding place of her nemesis, Ridley.

The elevator panel landed, and Samus got off. The cavern was nothing at all like she had expected. She was thinking it was something along the lines of Kraid's lair, but she was way off. The whole place glowed. She looked down, and saw that she was standing on a catwalk over a flowing river of magma. In fact, the whole place looked like it had been carved down until magma flowed into it, and then had catwalks installed as floors. That combined with the demonic sculptures and motifs carved into the walls, gave the place a very hellish feel. It was one of the creepiest things she had ever seen, yet, at the same time, it was a very beautiful sight. Ridley obviously had better taste than she had given him credit for. Eager to learn more about this new environment, she pulled up her computer.

"Computer, what can you tell me about this place? I want to get a full map scan at once."

"Samus, I'm afraid I have bad news. It appears there are no records of any maps being made of this area, other than the central control room. We have, essentially, gone off the map. We are in brand new territory."

"Understood."

She set off down the only hallway of the area. She stepped carefully, as some of the catwalks looked as if they would give out right underneath her. She finally reached the central control room. It was almost identical to the rest of lower Norfair, with the exception of the several computer monitors on the walls, and a large elevator shaft, almost twice as big as her, in the center of the room. It was without a transport panel, meaning Ridley was outside on Zebes surface. She would just have to wait, she guessed.

Meanwhile, Ridley's frigate landed on Zebes' surface. Trooper 1210 had opened a wormhole to Zebes in order to get back quicker. His master did not want to keep Samus waiting. Ridley stepped off the frigate and surveyed the surroundings. He then stepped onto the elevator panel that would take him down to his control center.

Samus heard the sounds of an elevator moving. She looked up, and saw Ridley coming down. He was as big as twice her size, just as she remembered him being. As he landed, the elevator portal, as well as the door out, closed and locked. There would be no way out of this fight.

"Ridley. I was beginning to think you'd never come."

"Oh, honestly, Samus, you know me better than that. How many years worth of experience do we have?"

"More than I'd like to remember, scum. Now, It's time for you to die."

"Really, Samus? Do we have to resort to violence every time we meet. My chest still hurts from our last encounter. In fact, my left lung is now a prosthetic."

"Yes. I was surprised to hear that you had survived that one."

"Enough chitchat. DIE!"

She shot a volley of missiles at Ridley. More than he could count, even. He retaliated by smashing the pointed end of his tail into her side, ripping a hole in her suit. She could already feel the heat of lower Norfair getting inside her suit. She'd have to work fast.

"I can see that my blow will be the deciding factor in this fight. Just give it up already, Samus. This is going to be just like every other encounter we've had. I hurt you, you hurt me, one of us gets hurt badly and runs away until the next time we meet. It's very repetitious."

"No, Ridley. Not this time. I'm not giving up this time. After today, you'll be no more."

"You want to join your parents and those bastard chozo in heaven, then? Fine. I'll allow you to see them again."

He smashed his foot into her chest, knocking her almost off the side of the catwalk. Only her quick reflexes allowed her to grab on to the edge in time. Ridley saw his chance and slammed his foot down on her hand. She could hear the bones in it cracking and breaking under the strain. Ridley chuckled, thinking that he had won.

"Auf wiedersehen, Samus. You were a worthy adversary, but, in the end, I've won. Do you have any last words?"

"Just one." She raised her arm cannon up, and aimed for the soft spot in his neck. "Goodbye." She fired a volley of missiles, not stopping until she heard his neck splitting in two, and saw his head fall off. It fell over to the side, while his body tumbled over the edge, falling into the magma. There would be no more battles after this. She pulled herself up and looked at her hand, and then at her side. Both would seriously hinder her if she didn't get to her ship's medical bay at once. She took the elevator Ridley had come down on back up to the surface, where she summoned her ship to pick her up. She immediately went to the medical bay, where the ship's automated medical unit fixed her hand, while nanomachines patched up the hole in her suit's side.

"I daresay, Samus, that was a close one. Another few minutes with this hole and you'd have died down there

"Thanks for that touching sentiment, computer."

"Shall I commence the liftoff sequence for you?"

"No, I'm not done yet. I still need to destroy the Metroid cloning facility in Tourain that the Pirates are using."

"Will you be doing that now? I should hope not, given your condition."

"No, I'll do it tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep."


	6. The Finale

The next day, Samus, now fixed up and ready, headed off to Tourain. If she remembered correctly, there was an elevator shaft directly to it hidden in Brinstar. Barring that, she could always take the auxiliary escape shaft in Crateria. However, she didn't need to, as she found the elevator shaft in Brinstar just fine. However, unbeknownst to her, Mother Brain, the Pirate's stolen planetary supercomputer, was watching her every move. She saw, with hidden security cameras, every move Samus had made ever since she landed. She was currently talking with a Pirate over the current situation.

"**So, what shall we do about our little Samus problem, eh, Pirate**?"

"**You… you're asking my opinion, your highness**?"(Thought Mother Brain had no real rank in the Pirate Armada, the term "highness" was still used, though only as a term of respect).

"**Yes, Colonel, tell me what we should do! You are, after all, in charge of my defense and the maintenance of this facility**."

"**As you command, your highness**." He made an announcement over the intercom system. "**All Pirates in the Sector A and Sector C Metroid Cloning stations report to your posts and prepare for combat. Pirates in the Sector B Metroid Cloning station, lockdown the facility and release Metroids. This is not a drill**."

Samus stepped off the elevator, and examined her surroundings. She had never liked Tourain, even as a little girl. It was too mechanical and not beautiful enough for her tastes. And even more so now, since the Pirates had taken over the facility. She heard the announcement. It was spoken in pure piratean dialect, so she couldn't understand it. However, she could guess at it's meaning.

"So, the Pirates must know I'm here."

No sooner had those words escaped her lips, than about four or five heavily armored Pirates ran into the room-The blue-silver of their anti-metroid specialty armor was in excellent contrast to their green exoskeletons. They were hesitating, not wanting to die, yet not wanting to be punished for failure. In the end, one of them charged her, drawing his energy scythe, screaming incomprehensibly. She responded by shooting him with her ice beam. He froze, and his body fell to the floor, shattering. They stared at his shattered corpse, and then at her arm cannon-upwardly extended for the cold fusion needed for the ice beam- and ran. She charged up the ice beam and fired at the floor, the ice causing the pirates to slip. She then shot several missiles at them, creating a fiery explosion.

"The worthless scum never had a chance."

After awhile, she came across a locked door, having killed many pirates to get through Sector A. She heard another announcement. -"**Sector B, de-lockdown. Sector C, release Metroids. Command center, lockdown. Sector C activate defense grid**"- After this, the locked door opened up, and the Metroids, along with the Pirates, flooded out to confront her. As each Metroid charged her, she froze it with her ice beam and shattered it with a missile. They didn't seem to learn from the mistakes of other Metroids, as they kept charging till there were none left. She then turned her attention to the pirates. They all died in similar fashion to the metroids. Thinking she was done, she continued on her way. Upon reaching the entrance to the Sector C station, she was accosted by several auto-defense turrets, 12 to be exact. Rapid-fire missiles did the trick there. After defeating them, Sector C was relatively uneventful, as all the Pirates and all the metroids had been eliminated. The command center was locked down, but several missiles to the wall fixed that. The Pirate Colonel pulled out his energy pistol, but Samus' missiles were faster. She looked at Mother Brain, end of the arm cannon still smoking.

"Well, Brain, it looks like it's just you and me now. No more pirates to come to your rescue, no more Metroids. You've lost."

"Ah, Samus, so naive. You never fully understood me, and I… I understand all. If knowledge is power, then you can never defeat me."

"But is not its power lost if one cannot act on it? For what can you do to me, a cold, motionless machine, against a heavily armed bounty hunter? Face it, brain; you have no other cards to play."

With that, Samus unleashed a tremendous volley of missiles, shattering the glass of Mother Brain's jar, and finally, destroying the Mother brain herself. However, it seems the Mother Brain still had one trick up her sleeve-an automatic-trigger self destruct mechanism. Its explosion would destroy all of Tourain. It was set to go off in three minutes. She started running. The quickest way out would be the emergency elevator in Crateria. That was where she went. She radioed her ship.

"Computer, I need to be picked up. I'll transmit the coordinates to you-coordinates were sent-How quickly can you be there?"

"I can have the ship swing by in five minutes."

"Not good enough. I need it in under three."

"Affirmative, Samus. I shall try to have the ship there in the needed time."

Samus had gotten out of Tourain in time, and was waiting outside at the rendezvous point. She saw her ship flying low overhead. It circled her once, and landed. She got in, and took off. From inside her cockpit, she saw an explosion engulf the area that Tourain had sat underneath. It felt satisfying to see it blow up. Overjoyed that she had finished the job, she took off, back to the Federation space station to get her paycheck.

----------------------------

In a darkened room on Tri, six pirates were discussing their plans. They were the board of High Command, the ruling pirates in the Armada. One of them had on a buttoned-up white military jacket. He was Commando 005, the Supreme Commander of the Armada. Another pirate walked in rather nervously

"**My lord, I have an incoming transmission from a… Marshall 1210 on Zebes. He claims it's important**."

Commando 005 waved his hand to stop the pirate from speaking further.

"**Patch him through. I want a progress report on our "magic bullets"**."

"**Right away, sir**."

A hologram of Trooper 1210 appeared on the command table.

"**Ah, brother, so good to see you again. I hope Ridley hasn't given you any trouble**."

"**That's one of the reasons I called, sir. You see, the Federation sent one of their bounty hunters. She killed Lord Ridley, along with Brigadier General Kraid, Mother Brain, and our entire stock of Metroids**."

Commando 005 looked at the hologram, his face overflowing with anger.

"**YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE A SINGLE BOUNTY HUNTER KILLED OUR IMPERIAL MARSHALL AND WIPED OUT OUR CENTRAL MILITARY BASE!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?AND THE METROIDS TOO-THAT WAS OUR BEST FUCKING BROOD! YOU'RE TELLING ME THEY'RE GONE TOO**?"

"**Yes, sir. I am sorry. I have failed. I do however, have some good news**." Commando 005 raised his eyebrows in confusion "**You see sir, one of our science frigates, the Orpheon, discovered that Tallon IV has a new kind of energy signal emanation from it. From our analysis, it appears that this energy was useable up to fifty years ago. How we missed it, I'll never know. I'm requesting your permission to have Ridley and Kraid rebuilt and stationed on Tallon IV, so that we may harvest this energy**."

"**Your request is allowed. Have Ridley's remains brought to the Orpheon for reconstruction. Kraid shall be rebuilt on the planet. You have four months to get a base up and running. Waste no time, Acting Imperial Marshall.**"

"**Thank you sir. I shall not fail you**."

With that, the hologram disappeared.

Commando 005 looked at the other Commandos.

"**Well, gentlemen, it appears we have some new projects**."


End file.
